


Monsters

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Morning Cuddles, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffffffff, its so cute, seriously have your dentist on speed dial guys, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: The Danvers sisters just want cuddle time with their wives but there’s an invasion of monsters preventing it.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> guys and gals I’m still taking ideas for this series!! Feel free to comment them here or drop me a line over on tumblr
> 
> https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com

_**❤️•Alex &Maggie•❤️** _

Alex normally woke with the sun, even on days off, so it was no surprise that when the warm rays of sunlight filtered into her bedroom she smiled and stretched out her smile spreading as she found Maggie’s form and pulled the other woman closer earning a sleepy chuckle as Maggie rolled over and buried her face in the taller woman’s neck.

“Morning Danvers.”

Alex smiled dropping a light kiss to the small detective’s head.

“Morning Sawyer.”

Maggie yawned and burrowed deeper into Alex’s hold with a small groan.

“I don’t want to get up. It’s too warm and comfy here.”

Alex chuckled letting her lips rest on chocolate locks.

“It’s Sunday, we don’t have to get up yet.”

Maggie only hummed already nearly asleep again making Alex sigh contentedly. As she began to toe the line of awake and asleep when a her mom senses began to stir making her open her eyes in time for Jamie to open the bedroom door, giggle softly with Jeremiah, then run full force at the bed before scrambling on and flopping down right on her legs.

“Wake up! It’s morning!”

Alex smiled despite the slight pain in her knee and opened her arms for Jamie while Maggie rolled enough to help two year old Jeremiah onto the bed and into her arms. Alex cuddles her daughter close kissing her cheek.

“What if we don’t wanna get up little bird?”

Jamie seemed to think for a moment before shifting around until she was comfy between her mothers and beside Jeremiah giving a small tired smile.

“Then we cuddle!”

Alex chuckled settling back in linking her fingers with Maggie’s over the kids.

“I think we can work with that.”

_**❤️•Kara &Lena•❤️** _

Kara was the first one awake for once, she often didn’t like to even open her eyes before 9:00 on Sunday morning’s content to enjoy the warmth of her bed and the gentle beat of Lena’s heart. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the clock and groaned seeing it was only 6:30 before she burrowed back into the covers and pulled Lena close earning a chuckle before the raven haired woman rolled over in her arms to face her nuzzling her neck.

“Good morning.”

Kara sighed heavily almost asleep.

“Mornin’.”

Lena chuckled again but settled back in let her own eyes close as she felt Kara begin to drift back to sleep. Normally once Lena was awake she was awake for the rest of the day but this morning something about Kara’s strong hold, the warmth of the blankets against the chill of the National City winter that seemed to seep in at night, and the gentle rays of the sun filtering in made her eyelids too heavy to stay open so she didn’t fight it falling asleep on meer moments. When Kara next woke it was from the sound of two pairs of feet, one sure and trying to tiptoe and the other a bit wobbly, making her try not to smile.

The bedroom door opened and after a few moments Ella scrambled under the covers, helped Amaris under and they both forced their way between their mothers earning sleepy smiles as the women opened their eyes. Ella beamed brightly at Kara and kissed her nose.

“Mornin’ mama.”

Kara smiled and returned the kiss to the five year old's forehead.

“Good morning little star.”

Ella smiled wider before laying down and nuzzling herself closer to Kara letting out a happy sigh while the blonde watched Amaris cup Lena’s cheeks and give her a messy kiss on the cheek earning a laugh and a playful face scrunch from Lena before her wife hugged the two year old close and kissed her head before settling back in as Amaris snuggled into her. Kara smiled as she watched her girls all slowly fall asleep looking peaceful and beautiful in the early morning light. The image was painted into the back of her eyelids as they slowly fell shut and she let herself doze off as well.


End file.
